Anna Gets Into A Pizza Fight With Elmyra Duff and Gets Grounded
In the Straud house, Amos Slade, Widow Tweed, Elmyra Duff, Tommy Pickles, Young Tails, Hogarth Hughes, Streaky, Geppetto, and Arista were eating some pizza and drinking some Coca-Cola, Pepsi, and milk. As Anna was walking into the dining room, Widow Tweed said, "Grab yourself a napkin. And you are gonna have to pour your own drinks." "Arista, does Santa Claus have to go through customs?" Tommy asked. "What time do we have to go to bed?" Young Tails asked. "Early." Geppetto said. "We are leaving the house at 8 a.m. on the button." "I hope you all are drinking milk. Because I wanna get rid of it." Widow Tweed said. As Hogarth was about to feed his pizza slice to Streaky, Widow Tweed stopped him. "Hey, doncha!" Hogarth obeyed her. Amos had some sausage, olive, and onion pizza. Widow Tweed had some clams casino pizza. Elmyra had some cheese pizza. Tommy had some mushroom pizza. Young Tails had some pepperoni pizza. Hogarth had some sausage and olive pizza. Streaky had some barbecue chicken pizza. Geppetto had some pepperoni, mushroom, and olive pizza. And Arista had some shrimp pizza. "All right. The pizza boy needs $122.50, plus tip." Amos said. "For pizza?" Widow Tweed asked. "Ten pizzas times twelve bucks." Amos said, as Anna looked for any pizza for herself. "Geppetto, you have got the money, don't you?" Arista asked her husband. "Come on." "Traveler's check." Geppetto said. "Forget it, Geppetto." Widow Tweed said. "We have cash." "Did anybody order me some plain cheese?" Anna asked. "Oh yeah, we did." Elmyra said. "If you want any, somebody is gonna have to barf it all up. Because it's gone!" Anna glared at her younger sister disapprovingly. Young Tails was drinking a can of Pepsi. "Young Tails!" Arista said. "Go easy on the Pepsi!" Young Tails stopped drinking his Pepsi and smiled at his older sister. Anna was expecting Elmyra to barf up her cheese pizza. Finally, the unexpected arrived! "Get a plate!" Elmyra pretended to barf. In a fit of rage, Anna ran into her sister's stomach and punched it in order to make the cheese pizza come out. Elmyra was knocked back into the glasses, and they spilled milk all over the table. Amos, Widow Tweed, Tommy, Hogarth, Streaky, Geppetto, and Arista saw the whole thing. "Wow!" Young Tails said, as he got up from his seat and watched Elmyra and Anna fight. Geppetto was pouring himself some Pepsi when he saw the passports to Paris, France, about to get wet. "Passports!" Geppetto cried, as he stopped what he was doing and dropped his bottle, sending some Coca-Cola to spill out. Arista knocked her chair into Young Tails, squeezing him. "Help me out here!" Geppetto said, as he and Arista grabbed some napkins to wipe up the spilled milk. "Stop it! Stop it!" Amos cried. "Let's get these passports out of here." Arista said, as she wiped up the spills. "You moron!" Anna shouted, as the wet napkins were thrown in the garbage. Widow Tweed got out of her chair, moved Arista's chair forward, and picked up Young Tails, who was crying. "Are you OK, honey? Come here." Widow Tweed said, as she patted Young Tails' stomach. "Are you all right?" "Stop, stop, stop!" Amos cried, as he separated Anna and Elmyra and clutched Anna's arm angrily. "What is the matter with you?!" he shouted. "She started it!" Anna yelled. "She ate my pizza on purpose! She knows I hate sausage, and olives, and onions,..." "Look what you did, you little bitch!" Geppetto yelled, after wiping the spilled liquid from his pants. Anna was alarmed to see her grandparents, her brothers, except Young Tails, her sister, her pet supercat, and her ex-grandparents mad at her. They were looking none too happy with her behavior. "Well, Anna." Widow Tweed said. "Now you have done it." "Anna, get upstairs! Right now!" Amos scolded. "Why?" Anna asked angrily. "Anna, you're nothing but a witch!" Hogarth told her. "Shut up!" Anna yelled. "Anna, upstairs!" Widow Tweed ordered. "That means no Dreamworks movies for the rest of your life! And no "Madagascar" forever!" "But Grandmother and Grandfather, I love "Madagascar"." Anna said. "We do not care!" Amos yelled. "Go to bed now! You're not going to Rapunzel's birthday party tomorrow!" Anna became very angry. She glared angrily at Amos, Widow Tweed, Elmyra, Tommy, Hogarth, Streaky, Geppetto, and Arista and yelled, "You all are as evil as Marshmallow!" She then went to her room in tears, crying and sobbing. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Pizza Fight Category:Spilled Milk